


【鱼进锅】七夕肉肉

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】七夕肉肉

这年钢丝节小剧场，小曲小调一番接一番的来，郭德纲唱的两方都舒坦了才结束这场演出。虽然畅快，但是气力也有点接不上了。本来以为后台没什么人了，谁想许久没见的人倒来了。眯着眼叼个烟卷儿，翘着二郎腿，跟个大爷似的。

有人在旁边，他客客气气的，“您怎么来了？”

于谦呵呵笑，“为明天的演出预预热。”

侯爷打个冷颤，胡噜胡噜自己的胳膊，抱住胖胖的自己，有眼色的走开了。不想瞎的也都遁了，一时间就剩两个人。郭德纲就不再绷着，他上前去摩挲于谦的一根手指，“想我没？”

于谦叼着烟腾出手一把把他搂过来，人落在怀里，在颈间狠狠吸一口，“想死我了！”

刚下场连水衣都是湿的，郭德纲推他，“黏！难受！”

于谦哪能容煮熟的鸭子飞了，也不撒手，“你不想哥哥吗？让哥哥抱会。”

郭德纲跨坐在他腿上，身子和许久不见的心上人紧紧贴在一起，心里也被那话填的满满。他摸摸于谦的后脑勺，表示安抚。

本来就心猿意马的男人，被他母性的动作激的兴奋。在人腰上的胳膊越收越紧，嘴唇不再满足于单纯的贴着，刚要吻上去，身上的人就去推他，“不行……我得收拾收拾……”

于谦囫囵的把他第一个大褂扣子解开，就亲上去，声音含含糊糊的，“收拾什么啊……陪陪哥哥。”

嘴唇从脖颈向上吻，郭德纲被迫抬起头，弯成个弧线，后背也不由自主挺直，大褂的开衩落人手里，眼见水裤也要不保，郭德纲赶紧低头想去阻止，然后就直直撞在人额头上。

两个人磕的缓了半天。

郭德纲本来就累，这回彻底就瘫在于谦身上，下巴搁人肩头上，“好疼啊……”话说的有气无力的，给于谦心疼坏了，伸出手去揉。郭德纲被揉的舒服，也摸上哥哥的额头。于谦抓住他的手，“别揉这。”然后引着他的手向下，“揉这。”

郭德纲明白哥哥是想他想的紧了，自己也实在想他，也就不再矜持。解了哥哥的裤带，看见那东西的轮廓，半硬起来也不小。郭德纲发愁，又不想做了。

于谦看他发呆，调笑道：“是不是爱惨了它了！”

郭德纲被他没溜的样子搞的翻了个白眼，“我要不是爱您，我怎么会爱这东西？”

于谦感动的赶紧脱了裤子，郭德纲更无奈。事到如今箭在弦上不得不发，好看的手指在紫红的阴茎上上下撸动，那东西果然越来越硬，耳边于谦的气息也越来越不稳。郭德纲歪着头问：“我看差不多了。”

于谦掐着他的腰，按着他向下蹭他那兴奋的东西。郭德纲被他弄的直喘，想要推拒，却使不上劲儿，于谦就当他欲拒还迎，还深情款款，“角儿？角儿啊……”

就那么蹭着，也不痛快，根本也出不来。他不知道搁哪掏出来避孕套和润滑油，开始舞持。

郭德纲想到他来这，也没和自己好好说说话，上来就是如此，也实在有点委屈。刚要张口，手指就轻轻探进穴口，结果开口就是一个气声，近乎呻吟。

郭德纲极传统，能接受与他一起，也是因为爱极了他，但也是最大限度了，平日里于谦待他又体贴温柔，总不会为难他。所以做这事时，郭德纲总是一声不响，只有于谦的粗喘和床板尽职尽责嘎吱嘎吱的替他响着。如今听了这音儿，于谦也有点把持不住，也着实着了急，草草扩张就插了进去。

本就累的不行的郭德纲，被忽如其来的粗暴弄的一下子红了眼睛，他不解的看着于谦。于谦也知道自己鲁莽了，只是他卡在那里，进进不来，出出不去，也难受的烦躁，他狠狠的咬了口身上人的肩膀，“放松！”

被凶的一愣的郭德纲下意识听话，让人顺顺利利的进入自己的身体，可是进的越深，自己的心就越沉。做爱本就是个累人的事，于谦又根本不打算结束，他昏昏沉沉的，竟然在途中靠在人肩膀上睡着了。

养足精神的郭德纲睁开眼睛，想起昨天自己干的丢人事，可是转念一想于老谦儿也实在让人烦心。

罪魁祸首在人想要掐死他的时候出现了，端着早餐笑的求生欲极强，“您醒啦？要不要吃早餐呐？”

郭德纲瞪他一眼又趴回去了。

于谦看着被里那一团，委屈道：“我发现，我粗暴一点儿，您还能出点声儿。”

郭德纲坐起来，把后槽牙都要碎了，枕头对准，狠狠一扔，“滚！”

END


End file.
